Spa day Two
by sailormoon1982
Summary: What happens when Alex and the Girls have a spa day again? And play the same prank on the guys they get even of course.
1. Chapter 1

Spa Day Two

What happens when Alex and the Girls have a spa day again? And play the same prank on the guys they get even of course. I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The only names I own are the names of the women who Alex Annie Maya and Shaz their massages. That have female version of the guys names. This is first long story I have ever done it almost ten pages long.

Alex, Maya and Shaz arrived at Annie's house with their make-up cases fill with all of their cosmetics and hair products. Bathing suits for the hot tub since it was warm out and their robes so they can sit and relax for a while are they done with everything. Annie opens to the door to let them in.

"Well ladies are we ready for another day of fun and relaxation" asked Annie with a smile.

"You bet after the week we had at work I need" said Shaz.

"I definitely need a massage after the last two very hot nights I had with Ray" Said Maya.

"I can wait to used the hot tub and let the jets work on my lower back" said Alex.

"Well then girls let me introduce the women who well be giving us our massages to start our spa day off". She said to the four women who were sitting in the living room.

This Jean she will be working on you Alex, Raylina who be working on you Maya, Christy will be giving you your massage Shaz and this is Samantha who will be working on me" said Annie.

All four laughed at the thought of the fun they could have with the guy's cause of the names of the four masseuses Annie hired for the day.

"Where did you find these women at" asked Alex.

"They work for my sister Serena" said Annie.

"I can't believe how close their names are the guys" said Maya.

"Oh this is going so much dam fun" said Shaz.

"I know I was so shocked when my sister told me their names that I could not stop laughing" said Annie.

"Well we should go and change into ours robes and let them set up everything" said Alex.

After Alex said that all four of the got up and in Alex Maya and Shaz's case got their stuff and took it up stairs to change into their robes. While Alex, Annie, Maya and Shaz went to change the four masseuses went out to the van and got out all of their stuff and brought it into the house and starting setting everything up. Ten minutes later everything was set and the curtains where close the girls came down stairs ready to have a massage. The masseuses had them removed their robes and lay on the tables. Ten minutes into their massages Shaz spoke up.

"Hay we should prank call the guys again like we did last only this time we can used the names of the ladies here" said Shaz.

"Oh yes Shaz the guys will just be steaming mad after we do this" said Annie.

"I do not think any of us will be able to walk straight for a week after the guys get thought with this time" said Maya.

"And who knows after we do this they just might come here and get us and it is a good thing Molly is on a overnight trip for school and Evan has Gene Junior for the night" said Alex.

Alex and girls asked the masseuses if they could stop for a few minutes so they could get their phones. The masseuses just smile and said they could known that they would get a big kick out what was going and a tip from the four when they were done. A few minutes later the girls had their phone and where back on the tables.

Meanwhile over Alex and Gene's house the guys where on edge known that the girls could call at anytime just to fuck with them. As soon as the thought left their brains Gene's phone went off.

Back at Annie and Sam's house the girls told Alex she could go first since went last the first time they did this. Alex dialed Gene's number and it only rang once when Gene answered.

"What do you want Bolls you better not be fucking with the phone like the bad tart you are" said Gene.

"No am not fucking with the phone I just wanted to know if you wanted take out after I got home and a bottle of OH God Gene (Jean) that feels good" said Alex with a fake moan.

"What are you moaning about woman am right here "said Gene

"Not you my masseuse's name is Gene (Jean) to" said Alex with a giggle.

"Alex you have better not be getting to much pleasure from that other Gene (Jean) cause am the only who should be touching you like that" said a very pissed off Gene.

"Oh relax Gene I know for a fact that this Gene (Jean) like men so you have nothing to worry about" said Alex as she hung up.

All four girls and the masseuses could stop laughing after Alex's phone that it took a few minutes for it to stop and Maya to make her call next

"Hello" said Ray

"Hay sexy" said Maya

"What do you want Maya am in no mood for your pranks today Maya said Ray with that said bring it on.

"I just wanted to let you know that you are going to have some very hot fun my masseuse Ray (Raylina) is showing me some nice massage that you will like" said Maya.

"I don't give a shit what Ray (Raylina) is showing you I don't want nothing to do with it said Ray.

"Oh get over you my masseuse likes men with big hard cocks" said Maya as she hung up on him.

"This is getting to be so much fun does you thinking we should let them know that these masseuses are women" asked Shaz.

"And let them know we are fucking with them no way" said Alex.

Beside they would want to come over and watch and that would ruin this day for us said Annie.

"It is your turn Shaz" said Maya.

"Ok watch this" said Shaz as called Chris

"Hello Shaz" said Chris after he picked up

"Oh sorry baby I was trying to check my email and must have hit your number by mistake sorry if am how wow Chris (Christy) that is so good" said Shaz.

"What is going on Shaz" asked Chris.

"Oh my masseuse Chris (Christy) just got some of tension out of my back and it felt well" said Shaz.

"Shaz I don't think am very comfortable with you having a guy give you a massage" said Chris.

You don't have anything to worry able because this Chris (Christy) is just like one of the girls said Shaz as she hung up.

"I wish I could see the look on the guy's right" said Alex

"Come Annie let's see what you got" said Maya

Annie dialed Sam's phone that he picked up right away.

"Hello" said Sam

Sam could pick up some milk on the way we are all out and some oh my god Sam (Samantha) that is making my head feel so good said Annie.

"Is everything all right Annie" asked Sam.

"Yes everything is fine it is just that my masseuse Sam (Samantha) is just giving me a head massage "said Annie.

"I hope is all that Sam (Samantha) has in mind you known I really don't trust those type of masseuses" said Sam.

"Well you can trust this one because Sam (Samantha) is married and very much in love with the person they are with" said Annie as hung on Sam.

Back at Alex and Gene's house the guys could not but help that something fishy was going on at Annie and Sam's place.

"I don't know about you guys but I think we should go over see what is going on" said Gene. The guys walk out and got in Gene's car and left to check on thing over Annie and Sam's house.

Back at Annie and Sam's house the masseuses just finished up and were packing up their stuff.

"Ladies it has been a wonderful here is you tips" said Alex and the girls as they had the masseuses a twenty pound note each.

The masseuses thank them and took their stuff out to the van loaded it up and left. Watching the masseuses leave and who could now see that they where women Gene and the guys sat and planning their pay back.

"Those sneaky little bitches" said Ray.

"They where fucking with us the whole time" Chris.

"Well you two shut up" said Sam

"It is play time" said Gene.

"What are we going to" asked Sam

"We are going to let them finish their spa day and then we will come back here and go around to back go in can shut power off and scare the shit out of them" said Gene.

"It will be like a horror movie to them to in the dark and with us scaring them" said Chris.

"Yes but they will scream our names in on passion their backs" said Sam As the guys looked at him.

"Will you guys might as well stay the night then" add Sam.

"Right then it looks like we have better get to packing for the night no doubt we will have to pack for the girls. We will go back to my place and drop off my car since Alex has hers and I drive it tomorrow to bring me and her and the same with you two. And I will pack me and Bolly overnight bag and Sam can take you guys back your places to do the same while am packing" said Gene. The guys agreed as Gene turn the car on and left.

Meanwhile in the side the Alex and the girls had changed into their bathing suits and where now sitting in the hot tub with glasses of wine.

"Ok ladies it is kiss and tell what happen when after we left here last time" asked Alex

"Well when I got home Chris met me at the living room door and drag me in and pushed me over the arm drag my pants down and fucked me good" said Shaz.

"Dam I did not know Chris had it in him" said Maya.

"What happen with you and Ray" asked Annie.

"Well he was waiting in the bedroom for me and when I got he had the handcuffs out and let's just say I was a very bad girl who loves being taking from behind" said Maya.

"You must love playing dirty cop girl" said Alex.

"Your turn Annie" said Alex

"Well I was making the bed up with new silk sheets when Sam came in and throws me in the middle of the made bed and show me just how bad I was for teasing him" said Annie.

"Well Alex what happen to you" asked Maya.

"Gene had the light out at home and when I went turn on the light he grad me but I knew it was him. And he caveman carried me upstairs where we made mad passionate love and made the bed hit the wall very had. I was very tender for a few hours that when I moved I felt the need to cum" said Alex.

All four laughed at how they spent their after their last spa day. After they finished talk they drank the rest of wine in glass and the bottle they had out. They got out of the hot tub and went back into the house where they change out of their bathing suits and back into their robes. They order take out from luigis and while they were waiting for the food they set up everything they need for their make over's.

An hour they were ready to give each other make over's Alex did Maya's hair and make-up and Maya in turn did Alex's hair and make-up. And Annie did Shad's hair and make-up and in turn Shaz did Annie's hair and make-up. When they were done if one was to look at them you would think that they were going to ball the way they were all made up. Annie got out her camera and they each took a picture of their makeover. So they could have a nice picture to either give to their husband/boyfriends or posted online. They spent the next two before they would get dress talking and listen to CD's.

While girls spent the day having fun the guys had gotten what they need for their revenge Gene Ray and Chris pack their overnight bags with their clothes and girls clothes and a few extras. Gene packed Alex's vibrator, Ray packed the handcuffs him and Maya used and Chris packed his cock ring.

At nine o clock they left in Sam's car and headed to his house. When they got close Sam turn off his lights and drive slowly he was able to park in drive way because he had his lights off and girls still had curtains closes. The guys got out and head to back door once they got there Sam slowly opened it inside they could hear the girls laughing taking and listen to music. So they knew they would not be heard going to the laundry room were the power box was.

In the living room Alex and the girls had no idea that Gene and guys were in the house and that they were about to be in the dark. They continue laughing talking and drinking more wine when pop the lights went out.

"What the hell" said Maya?

"Must be a power outraged" said Alex

"I hate the dark" said Shaz.

"Let me look out and see" said Annie as she got up and felt in front of her to the window.

Annie opened the curtain to see the street light on and all of the house across the street light up. With the light from the street and the full moon Annie was able to see the side table were the torches where. She got the four out and handed them to Alex Maya and Shaz.

"Am going to go and see what is wrong with the power box" said Annie.

"Ok" said the girls.

Annie used the torch to light her way to laundry room unaware Sam was in there waiting for. Before he cut the power Gene Ray and Chris had head up stairs with their bags and where waiting for their bad women to come up when they would make noise to get them to come and see what it was. Annie walked into the room and as she neared the power box she was grabbed from behind before she could scream Sam put his hand over mouth and dragged her up stairs. As soon as she was grabbed Annie knew it was Sam so she did not fight him as he took her up stairs.

In the living room Alex Maya and Shaz started to worry when the power did not come back and Annie did not come back after a half an hour.

"I wonder what is going on "asked Shaz

"I know it is almost like a horror movie you where the people start disappearing one at a time" said Maya

"Am sure she is fine she probably had to use the loo and or maybe she had to check outside to see if line did not fall" said Alex known what Maya just said started to scare Shaz a little.

"Why don't all three of us go and check and see where she is" said Alex.

As they left the living room they heard noise coming from the upstairs and being the police officer they where they went up to check it out. In the three rooms they noises heard coming from Gene Ray and Chris had stripped down to nothing and waited for Alex Maya and Shaz come in each room all three hoping that the right girl would pick the right room.

Before they reach the top of the stairs they saw Sam and Annie making out up against the wall who did not make it very far after he got her in the laundry room. Alex shined her torch at them and they stop and Sam who knew he would be called a big fucking poof by Gene Ray and Chris told the girls everything. And what rooms their men where in and asked Alex if she would go and turn the lights back on so they could drown each other out that night.

Alex said she would in the bedrooms Gene and the guys had no idea about what just happen. Only when the lights came back on and Alex showed up a few minutes later with a shit eaten grin did he know she knew what he was going to do to her. She could not help and not take her eyes off his nude body lying on the bed. As she step into the room and closed the door

"Well well Gene are you hear to punish me for being a bad little tart" said Alex as opened her robe and let it fall to the floor.

"Yes I am bolly" said Gene as moved like fire off the bed and grad her and throw her on the bed.

When they could not get enough of each other Gene had Alex lay against the pillows and relax as he used her vibrator not stopping even after her first orgasm. After he does this for a while they make love to each other.

In Ray and Maya's room he had her handcuffed to the headboard taking her behind and thrusted hard into her.

In Chris and Shaz's Shaz was bouncing up and down on Chris's hard cock the feel of his cock ring making both move every which making them both go crazy.

After Alex had turned the lights back on Sam and Annie headed to their room and to their bathroom to the shower.

Back in Gene and Alex's room they hold each other as the sounds of their heart beats sang them to sleep.

In Ray and Maya's room he released her from the handcuffs and ribbed her wrist for until they felt better. Maya laid on her side as Ray spooned her from behind.

In Chris and Shaz's room Shaz had her head on Chris's chest sound asleep as he looked at her.

In Sam and Annie's room both where still awake with Sam hold Annie in his arms.

Each couple was slowly drifting off to sleep with thought of what fun day it was for all. The next morning Alex, Annie, Maya and Shaz woke up before the guys and went down stairs to make them breakfast in bed. When they were done cooking each took a tray of food to their rooms to find the guys awake smiling and with morning hard ons needless to say all four couples did not come out of their rooms until well after breakfast time has passed for everyone that day.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here is just a quick chapter to spa day two to tie up some loose ends. I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The only names I own are the names of the women who Alex Annie Maya and Shaz their massages. That have female version of the guys names.

It was after noon when all four couples came out of their rooms and where sitting in the living room. The girls looked at each other and laughed at their faces and hair that had been mess up from their night and morning of sex.

"Well so much that spa day our make over's and hair are ruin" said Alex.

"Yes well will have to do another one" said Annie.

"Yeah" said Maya.

"I second that" said Shaz.

"NO" cried all four guys.

"Why not" asked the girls with sad looks.

"Because this time and last time you guys fucked with us" said Gene.

"Oh you guys know you had fun" said Alex.

"Ok. how about this we make a weekend of our next spa day and your guys poker day here at me and Sam's place" said Annie.

"That way if we want to play with you guys we can just go up recreation room in attic and bug you guys" said Maya.

"And we can play poker with you guys to" said Shaz.

The guys got up and left the room for a bit to talk about the idea Annie had. They came back in a few minutes later.

Ok you have deal said Sam

"But just so you girls if you come up and bug us you had better be prepared for what will happen" said Ray.

"Yeah and no you can't play poker with" said Chris.

And way no asked Alex

"Because you would distract us with your bodies and make us loose our money to you" said Gene.

"Is that so Gene" said Alex.

"Yes that is so" Bolly Gene.

"Well then let's make a bet to see who can have the better day if we win you guys have to do what we say in bed that night and make us breakfast in bed the next morning. And if you guys win we will have to do what you say in bed that night and make you breakfast in bed in the morning and take care of your morning hard ons" said Alex.

"And what happens if we tie" said Gene.

"If it is a tie then will compromise on what we do in bed that night and for breakfast the next day well go out are we all in agreement to that" asked Alex.

The four couples sat and talked and planned their weekend the girls would do a combine day of this time and last with the guys giving them their massages after bed time. When it was time to leave Alex, Gene, Ray Maya and Chris and Shaz got their stuff out of their rooms.

The girls were all glad that the guys had pick the right rooms that they had picked when they got to Annie and Sam's house where they had put their make-up cases and swim suits.

After all six had left Annie and Sam made a list of what they would need to get for the weekend. Manly more food and wine and whisky Alex, Gene and the other would bring their bath things and other stuff.

The end


End file.
